


Trick or Treat？

by vvasasavv



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	Trick or Treat？

Trick or Treat？

 

蝙蝠俠在窗台上落下了幾枚糖果才射出鉤繩離去，沒有向後看那家孩子因為聲響好奇開窗後看見糖果的笑容。

他知道這樣就夠了。冷風從他的身旁擦身而過，撐開了他身後的披風，讓他隱沒在黑暗中。

高譚的秋天冷熱交雜著，水溝蓋冒出的蒸氣和從暗處溢出的沼氣讓高譚的底層永遠的濕熱，但鋼索劃破了霓虹招牌的底線後冷風破開的黑夜卻讓人不得不清醒。蝙蝠俠蹬上了一處天臺，在完全的融入黑夜前踟躕了一陣，最終還是轉頭回去，透過暗紅的夜視鏡頭看見女孩笑著拿著糖果，開心的仿彿她死去的母親回到她的身旁。  
蝙蝠俠勾出了一些微笑，沒有多加警戒從身後出現的鮮豔身影。  
「嘖。」羅賓發出了一聲不耐的聲音。  
「你這樣才讓那些警察嘲笑。」  
戴著面罩的男人轉頭時甚至有些無辜的氣息。  
「嘲笑什麼？」  
「歡樂蝙蝠俠。」  
蝙蝠俠笑出聲來，虛弱的比鳥鳴聲大不了多少。  
孩子又哼了一聲。  
「今天是萬聖節，羅賓，這是個節日，變裝啊、惡作劇啊、糖果啊。」  
那虛弱微笑又變成了爽朗的聲音，不再是沙啞的威脅，男子帶著手套的手隨著黑影逼近孩子，揉了揉剪的略短的頭髮。  
「孩子的玩意。」羅賓不耐的偏了頭，卻沒有躲開帶著堅硬手套的手。  
「孩子的節日，羅賓，我不相信Bruce沒給過你糖果。」  
Damian抬頭看了他的搭檔。  
「不，」男孩冷靜的吐出否定。  
蝙蝠俠像是隱藏錯愕般挑了一點眉。  
「我拒絕那些了。」

 

那是第四年的萬聖節。  
Richard Grayson躺在床上詛咒著吝嗇傑克和那些歸不得的鬼魂們，頭痛令他幾乎無法呼吸，只能痛苦用嘴喘著氣。神奇男孩能用大腿撂倒高譚的罪犯，卻打不倒秋末的感冒病毒。老管家輕輕地走進房間，老管家的手粗糙而溫暖的在他的額頭上停留了一陣又安靜的拿開，一陣刺骨的寒冷又覆上了男孩的額頭。管家在他身邊又換了一次毛巾，冰涼的觸感讓男孩震顫，似乎才放鬆一些又馬上被痛苦掩蓋，管家默默的嘆息，吐出了老爺兩字後再無下文，隨後又安靜的離去。

討厭的萬聖節。Richard—Dick小小的腦袋懵懵的轉動著，大宅的燈光因為痛苦的淚水糊成一片，像是馬戲團明亮的吊燈。他似乎聽見了大象的長鳴與小丑出場的歡笑聲。  
萬聖節是馬戲團的節日。  
(更小的Grayson批著純白的被單在扎營區跑著，穿過了大砲和彩色滾球，手上拿著母親刻的小小南瓜籃子。不給糖就搗蛋!最小的Grayson今天漂浮在斑斕的帳棚間而不飛翔。)

忍住點，Dick Grayson，你已經14歲了，不可以再當愛哭鬼了。  
Bruce現在正在一個人夜巡呢，沒有羅賓的蝙蝠俠都在孤單的戰鬥著，不能哭，羅賓。男孩眨了眨眼睛，又用力的閉緊。卻忍不住發出一聲小小的啜泣。

萬聖節快樂!母親將糖果拋向男孩，男孩尖叫著笑著撈著天上落下的糖果，糖果永遠也撒不完，在男孩腳下堆成一座小山。  
我的好Dick。父親抬起了男孩將他放在肩上，你要搗蛋還是糖果呢。  
我兩個都要－－－男孩高興的大叫著。

但是呢，Dick你兩項都得不到－－－紅色的顏料沾滿了秀服，母親父親扮著吸血鬼說著，血液源源不絕地從頭上流下－－－

男孩驚醒時時看見一片模糊，花花綠綠的在他眼前卻看不清楚，他感覺到自己的眼淚流了下來。  
Dick Grayson，你這無用的愛哭鬼，所以你才會生病，蝙蝠俠才會不帶你去夜巡－－男孩越是暗自責備自己，眼淚就越是停不下來。Dick蜷曲起來，咬著嘴唇忍受著難過和痛苦。  
你是個失敗的孩子，連這點感冒都忍不住，Bruce不會再要你了－－男孩心裡的聲音說著，一句一句的讓Dick更加難過，更把自己縮入白色的棉被中，直到一隻不同於管家的手將他的身體伸展開來。  
「Dick，」Bruce的聲音讓男孩畏縮了一陣，便手腳並用的推著男人的手，躲避著男人。  
「你不要我了，你不會要愛哭的羅賓的－－－－」Dick哭著說著，像是躲著惡棍的攻擊。  
「Dick，冷靜下來。」男人有些忙亂的抓著男孩的手，「冷靜，羅賓，」  
Dick掙扎著，被淚水薰染一片的眼睛看不見男人的擔憂與驚慌，男人只能抓著男孩的手腕，將那雙手小心堅定的按在柔軟的床上。

「冷靜，Dick、冷靜。」

男孩感受不到男人的小心翼翼，只是胡亂著踢著雙腳，Bruce差點就要抱住他了－－他應該抱住嗎？Bruce壓著男孩，直到男孩因為體力耗盡而睡去時仍帶著那些些微的不知所措。

第二天的早晨，因為年輕力壯而復原的男孩才發現床頭上堆了一堆彩色包裝紙的糖果，他不知道從何時是生病的幻覺(他現在知道什麼是幻覺了，不是馬戲團的魔術，這是稻草人教他的。)，何時是夢，但他覺得昨天的Bruce應該只是他的想像。  
所以他向管家道歉又道謝，為了他的感冒和床前那堆就算有了也無法搗蛋的糖果們。  
阿福多看了男孩幾秒，像是要說什麼，但又吞了進去並化作一道微笑。

Bruce從Dick的身後走過，聽見男孩為了糖果道謝時什麼也沒說。

 

「你怎麼可以不接受Bruce的糖果？」蝙蝠俠盪過煉鐵廠時幾乎是責備的尖叫了。  
「夠了Grayson，」羅賓在他身旁越過了起重機，幾乎是嘆氣的吐出蝙蝠俠的名字。  
「你應該要那些糖果! 」兩只鐵鉤鉤上了水塔，兩道影子略過了海面。  
「第一，我不喜歡糖果、第二，母親很早就說了萬聖節的文化意義，他不是給小孩子增胖長蛀牙的節日、第三，這是重要的一點，」羅賓隨著蝙蝠俠下落在蝙蝠車的旁邊。

「你才是不會搗父親蛋的那一個。」

 

Dick驚醒在房間內的細碎聲響中，他轉了身面相牆壁，用身體做成視線死角時將手伸進了枕頭下，考慮了兩秒，握緊了沒有裝子彈的手槍而不是搭檔棍。他控制著自己的呼吸，讓自己的氣息頻率仍和熟睡無疑，他仔細聽著身後的腳步聲，一步、兩步，到第三步時Dick Grayson才確定身後的人是誰，並讓身體放鬆下來，轉過身去。  
「蝙蝠俠。」  
「夜翼。」  
高大的黑影倒映在年輕警官雜亂的小套房中，布魯德海文才剛掉入短暫安全的沉靜中，深沉的身影顯得格格不入。  
Dick沒有起身，只是側躺著看著全副武裝的前任搭檔。  
「我剛剛才將越過南極圈的企鵝送回阿卡漢，還特地要求Quincy院長把他關在急凍人旁邊，這樣才有家鄉味。」Dick打趣的說著，  
「所以我想布魯德海文已經沒有你要的東西了？還是我漏掉了一隻海豹？」Dick像是被自己的話逗笑似的呵呵笑著，蝙蝠俠沒有說話，只是靜默地走進，坐到Dick的床邊。  
「怎麼了？」Dick有些緊張，但依舊揚起微笑，即使他的胃裡多了一打蝴蝶，也只是稍稍的移動自己，空出個能擺放蝙蝠俠披風的空位。  
蝙蝠俠只是坐下，打開了自己腰側的收納袋。

一堆花色的糖果落在Dick黑色的床單上，在窗外街燈的反射下幾乎刺眼。

Dick呆然的看著那些糖果，抬了起了頭和蝙蝠俠對視了幾秒，又低頭下去盯著那些糖看，彷彿那些糖果下一秒就會爆炸並噴出小丑毒氣。  
「哀……喔，萬聖節，對，萬聖節。今天是萬聖節。」Dick緩慢的挪動他的嘴巴，困難的將嘴巴合起，大概是關了嘴巴腦筋才運轉，Dick是真的剛剛才想到當天是萬聖節這件事，Dick不知道這些糖果代表什麼，他已經成年了、自從到了Wayne家後他就沒有跟家人(除了Alfred)過萬聖節，而且他從來沒有收過Bruce的糖果－－  
「那些糖是你送的，」Dick突然想起了那天，在高燒擊退羅賓的隔天發現的，閃閃發亮的糖果。  
「那不是幻覺，是真的你。」  
Dick驚訝的說著，蝙蝠俠則是一副你到底是從哪裡開始聯想的臉。  
「喔，天啊，我以為是Alfred送的，那只是一場夢……或是什麼病毒的攻擊之類的，我還跟Alfred道謝了，就算是這樣你也不說嗎？」  
Dick撐起了自己，高興、慚愧混合著驚嚇(沒錯，蝙蝠俠送糖果夠讓人驚嚇了。)  
「不對，這不是重點，」Dick吸了一口氣，讓自己胃中的蝴蝶飛走幾隻。  
「為什麼要給我這些，在我已經成年，」甚至已經離開你的時候。

「……做得很好」蝙蝠俠呢喃著，Dick幾乎是看著唇才知道蝙蝠俠說了什麼。

不過也許是夜翼看錯了也說不一定。

「你今天做得很好。」蝙蝠俠用些微大聲的聲音說了出來，尷尬地猶疑著他的眼睛。(不要問為什麼Dick會知道護鏡下的眼神，他可是前神奇男孩呢。)  
Dick直直的盯著蝙蝠俠幾秒，用死板的聲音念出了一句話：  
「因為我今天做得很好，所以沒有人搗蛋，因為不搗蛋，所以有糖吃？ 」  
Dick在看見蝙蝠俠用幾乎察覺不出的弧度點頭時爆笑出聲。  
「天啊，Bruce，你今天怎麼了？是Alfred逼你來的嗎？我不會在意這些糖果或是報酬的，當然，我們都合作這麼久了。Bruce，我不是14歲的羅賓了。」Dick彎著腰大笑並裝模作樣的用手指去到了臉上隱形的淚珠。讓蝙蝠俠更是一身尷尬地僵坐在那。  
「不只是萬聖節，蝙蝠俠，」笑夠了的青年稍微收起笑容，微笑著看著身旁的黑影。  
「只要你需要，我永遠都在。」Dick堅定的看著他的養父和搭檔。仿若剛才的話是一切的真理。對Dick Grayson、對蝙蝠俠的真理。  
「沒有永遠。」蝙蝠俠延遲了幾秒才斬釘截鐵地回應。  
「喔，拜託，B，我都這樣深情告白了，你竟然不是吻我而是潑我冷水？這樣我可是要選擇搗蛋而不是糖囉。」Dick手一把搭上了蝙蝠俠的肩膀，將自己靠向依舊坐在那不動的蝙蝠俠。  
Dick覺得這句調笑算是拿捏得很好，像是個稍顯曖昧的玩笑，他肚子裡的蝴蝶也因此少了許多。蝙蝠俠的衣物沒有溫度，在秋天略嫌冰冷，但Dick熟悉這些，他將自己倒向蝙蝠俠的肩膀，像是睏頓的孩子。  
蝙蝠俠依舊安靜，但當Dick沒在說話時，男人深沉的呼吸節奏反而成為布魯德海文令人安心的聲響。  
青年拿了一顆藍色包裝的糖果，就著些微的光線看著，讓自己的呼吸和他靠著的人同步，蝙蝠俠可以察覺靠在他身邊的青年在思考、在游移不定(他想要伸手摸上青年的臉，叫他多一點決心) 。  
「如果我不收這些糖果，我可以對你搗蛋嗎？」Dick輕輕地說著，蝙蝠俠似乎僵硬了一下，隨後又放鬆下來。  
「隨你。」蝙蝠俠最後開了口。  
「你說的。」胃裡的蝴蝶又都歸位了，蝙蝠俠從沒有主動來布魯德海文，為什麼今天會來呢。  
在Dick的手撫上蝙蝠俠未被遮蔽的臉時，這個疑問似乎也不怎麼重要了。

「這只是個惡作劇。」Dick在碰觸到蝙蝠俠前說道。  
但蝙蝠俠加深了這個吻。

 

「當啷！」蝙蝠車一回到洞裡，Dick扯掉了頭罩，急急忙忙從他腰上的袋子抓了一把糖果，遞在Damian的面前。  
「我不會說的，Grayson，不會。」男孩將雙手叉在胸前，一臉鄙夷的看著他的哥哥。  
「就說嗎，說了就有糖果囉。之前你可以拒絕Bruce，但如果拒絕我我可是會搗蛋喔!」Dick期待的將糖果更遞向他的弟弟一點。  
「我說過了我對這個－－」Damian說到一半時對上了Dick充滿期待的眼睛，完全認真的神情讓Damian啞口無言。

「……好吧，就拿一個。」這場對峙最後仍是年幼的弟弟敗下陣來。Damian拿了一顆綠色包裝的糖果，像是壯士斷腕般拆開糖果紙，將糖果含進嘴中。

「好吃嗎？ 」  
「……太甜了。」

 

「所以你讓Damian吃了萬聖節糖果。 」  
「這是傳統，Bruce，Jason、Tim和女孩們都吃過萬聖節糖果，Dami當然也不能免俗，這可是Wayne之糖。 」  
「Wayne家族並沒有這種東西。」  
「那就從我們開始。倒是你那邊如何？還在杜拜？我真想去世界島看一看，不知道當初有沒有蓋上高譚？ 」  
「……關於萬聖節糖果，」  
「嗯？我會在三十秒內收到Wayne空運寄到的糖果嗎？我還滿期待的。」  
「惡作劇。」  
「什麼？」  
我說我從來沒有惡作劇過。  
這是Dick Grayson陷入吻中最後聽到的話語。

Trick or Treat？


End file.
